Strawberries
by ShiraLinh
Summary: Kai erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag, an den Geschmack dieser Erdbeeren, an Rei. revised


_Titel: Strawberries  
Autorin: X66  
Teil: 1/1_

Pairing: KaRe   
Genre: Shounen-Ai, fluff, Drama (bisschen)  
Disclaimer: Außer der Idee gehört mir nichts, weder die Charaktere, die Takao Aokis sind, noch das Gedicht, das von Edwin Morgan ist. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit usw.

Musiktipp zum Lesen: „To Be With You" von Hoobastank – Da passt auch der Text meistens. 

Anmerkungen: Das Gedicht ist von Edwin Morgan und heißt ebenso wie die FF, nämlich „Strawberries". Die Kilpatrick Hills finden sich auch tatsächlich in Schottland (und sind eigentlich der Grund, warum die Handlung überhaupt in Schottland stattfindet lach).

Vielen Dank an Marcellina fürs Drüberschauen plüschz

Und viel Spaß beim Lesen! .

**Strawberries**

_There were never strawberries  
Likes the ones  
We had that sultry afternoon_

Kai erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag, an den Geschmack dieser Erdbeeren, an Rei.

Es war ein unangenehm drückender Tag gewesen. Obwohl die Sonne heiß geschienen hatte, hatte viel Feuchtigkeit in der Luft gelegen. So war klar gewesen, dass gegen Abend zumindest ein Gewitter zu erwarten gewesen war.

Er wusste nicht mehr, was die anderen gemacht hatten an diesem Nachmittag, wahrscheinlich waren sie irgendwo mit Johnny unterwegs gewesen. Seit einer Woche waren sie schon in Schottland bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen.

Sie hatten all die blauen, zwischen grasbedeckten Hügeln versteckten Seen gesehen, die so typisch für Schottland waren. Unter Johnnys Führung waren sie durch die teils zerklüftete, oft felsige Landschaft gewandert und hatten die Ruhe und Einsamkeit Schottlands kennen gelernt.

Und diesen Tag, an den Kai sich wie keinen Zweiten erinnerte, hatte er mit Rei verbracht. Das Anwesen, das Johnnys Familie gehörte, war wie ausgestorben gewesen...abgesehen von ihnen beiden. Zusammen hatten sie in dem großen Fenster im Erdgeschoss gesessen.

_Sitting on the Step  
Of the open French window  
Facing each other  
Your knees held in mine_

Sie hatten so nah aneinander gesessen, dass sie den Atem des Anderen auf der Haut hatten spüren können. Sie hatten die Anwesenheit des jeweils Anderen genossen, einfach glücklich, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Zeit allein, ohne allen Anderen.   
Einmal und nie wieder, das hatten sie beide gewusst.

Kai hatte seine Hand ausgestreckt und die weiche Haut Reis unter seinen Finger fühlen können. Aber Rei war noch einmal aufgestanden und er hatte einen winzigen Moment schon gedacht, es würde doch nicht so weit kommen, wie er es erwartet hatte. Aber Rei war zurückgekehrt. In der einen Hand eine Schüssel mit saftigen, roten Erdbeeren, in der anderen eine flache Schale gefüllt mit Zucker, darunter zwei kleine Teller und Besteck. Dann hatte er sich wieder neben ihm niedergelassen, genauso nah, wie zuvor. Kai hatte die Wärme, die der Körper des Anderen ausstrahlte, wahrnehmen können.

_The blue plates in our laps  
The strawberries glistening  
In the hot sunlight  
We dipped them in sugar_

Rei hatte eine Erdbeere aus der Schüssel genommen, das oberste Ende genussvoll abgebissen. Kais Blick hatte an Reis Mund geklebt, als Rei in die rote Frucht gebissen und sich danach mit der Zunge über die Lippen gefahren war, um den klebrigen Saft abzulecken. Dann hatte Rei die Erdbeere in die Zuckerschale getunkt und sie ihm hingehalten, der nun ebenfalls abgebissen hatte.

Jedes Mal, wenn Kai danach Erdbeeren gegessen hatte, hatte er an diesen Nachmittag gedacht. Und jedes Mal kam die Sehnsucht nach Rei hoch, doch damals hatten sie beide gewusst, dass es bei diesem Nachmittag bleiben würde, dass er alles sein würde, was sie jemals würden zusammen haben können.

_Looking at each other  
Not hurrying the feast  
For one to come_

Die ganze Zeit hatten sich ihre Blicke nicht voneinander gelöst. Im Fenster sitzend hatten sie Erdbeeren gegessen und sich gegenseitig damit gefüttert.  
Jede noch so kleine Berührung des jeweils Anderen war genossen worden, auch wenn jede einzelne fast auf der Haut gebrannt hatte, so sehr hatte es sie beide nach mehr verlangt.

Doch sie hatten es langsam angehen lassen, langsam und anfangs mit Bedacht. Denn sie hatten einmal Zeit gehabt.

Zeit allein, ohne alle anderen.  
Einmal und nie wieder, das hatten sie beide gewusst.

Aber sie waren stürmischer geworden. Als Kai schließlich Reis Lippen zu einem Kuss heran gezogen hatte, weil er es nicht mehr hatte aushalten können, waren beide nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Begierig hatten sie einander erforscht, hatten sich mal sanft und zärtlich, dann wieder leidenschaftlich und fast grob geküsst, wenn sie ihr Verlangen nicht mehr zu unterdrücken vermocht hatten. Jeder Zentimeter Haut war berührt, untersucht, erforscht worden, ob mit Fingern, dem Mund oder der Zunge.

_The empty plates  
Laid on the stone together  
With the two forks crossed_

Die Teller mit den Erdbeeren waren vergessen gewesen, auch wenn sie den Geschmack der Erdbeeren in ihren Küssen wieder gefunden hatten. Ihre Körper waren sich so nah gewesen, dass ständig Haut andere Haut berührt hatte.  
Kai hatte die Steinplatten unter seinen Knien unangenehm hart spüren können, aber es war ihm egal gewesen. Ein weiterer Kuss von Rei hatte alle Schmerzen aus seinem Kopf gebannt. Alles hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, so gut. Aber die Zeit für sie war begrenzt gewesen, auch wenn das in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden gewesen war.

Zeit allein, ohne alle anderen.  
Einmal und nie wieder, das hatten sie beide gewusst.

_And I bent towards you  
Sweet in that air  
In my arms  
Abandoned like a child_

Kai hatte sich über Rei gebeugt. Überall hatte sich nun ihre inzwischen gänzlich unbedeckte Haut berührt, hatte unzählige Schauer durch ihre Körper gejagt und mit jeder Berührung war die Begierde und das Verlangen nach dem Anderen gestiegen.  
Die Sonne hatte unvermindert auf sie nieder gebrannt, aber sie hatten es nicht mehr gemerkt. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig in den Armen gehalten und Kai hatte sich gleichzeitig so hilflos und doch so frei und unbekümmert gefühlt, so stark und unverwundbar, weil Rei bei ihm gewesen war.

_From your eager mouth  
The taste of strawberries  
In my memory  
Lean back again_

Let me love you

Kai hatte noch immer Erdbeeren schmecken können, wenn er Reis Lippen auf den seinen gespürt hatte und Reis Zunge seinen Mund erforscht hatte, begierig und zügellos. Und irgendwann hatten sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen können, den leidenschaftlichen Küssen und Berührungen war mehr gefolgt. Viel mehr.

Kai erinnerte sich nicht mehr an jedes Detail.  
Er hatte sich fallen gelassen damals, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Alles war hinter einem dunstigen Schleier aus Leidenschaft, der Begierde, der Erfüllung verschwunden, hatte ihm die klare Sicht auf seine Erinnerungen an diesen Teil des Nachmittags genommen. Das Einzige, was er heute damit verband, war dieses seltsame Gefühl von...Erdbeerigkeit. Süß, rot, geschmackvoll, aber auch unglaublich schnell aufgegessen.

Es war das erste und auch einzige Mal gewesen, dass Kai mit Rei geschlafen hatte. Er hatte Rei geliebt, liebte ihn immer noch. Aber Rei war nicht da, nicht bei ihm.  
Sie hatten immer gewusst, dass sie nur dieses einzige Mal zusammen haben würden.

Weil alle anderen nicht hätten akzeptieren können, was sie für einander empfunden hatten und was zumindest Kai noch immer empfand.  
Weil ‚so etwas' totgeschwiegen wurde, weil es nicht ‚natürlich' war.  
Weil sie aus der Gesellschaft ausgestoßen worden wären und weil sie es nicht geschafft hatten, das in Kauf zu nehmen; damals.

Und alles was blieb, war der Geschmack von Erdbeeren.

_Let the sun beat  
On our forgetfulness  
One hour of all_

Aber Kai hatte Angst, diesen Geschmack zu vergessen. Er wollte niemals vergessen, wie diese Erdbeeren geschmeckt hatten, weil Erdbeeren mit diesem Nachmittag zu einem Teil von ihnen beiden geworden waren und die Erinnerung daran, so hoffte Kai, war etwas, was sie bis heute verband. Er wusste nicht, wo Rei war, aber wo er auch sein mochte, so gab es doch die Sonne, die ihn und auch Kai selbst an einen Sommertag zu erinnern vermochte; an diesen Sommertag mit Erdbeeren in Zucker, die im Sonnenlicht geglitzert und so verheißungsvoll ausgesehen hatten.

_The heat intense  
And summer lightning  
On the Kilpatrick hills_

Abends hatte es ein Gewitter gegeben, wie zu erwarten gewesen war. Es war noch immer heiß gewesen, aber am dunkelnden Himmel über Schottland hatten Blitze gezuckt.  
Kai und Rei hatten auf der kurzen Treppe vor dem Anwesen gesessen, schweigend, und hatten darauf gewartet, dass die Anderen zurückkamen.

Unauffällig und jeder Zeit leicht zu lösen, hatten ihre Finger sich zwischen ihnen verhakt, der einzige Hinweis auf das, was an diesem Nachmittag zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Die beiden Teller mit dem roten Saft der Erdbeeren hatten noch auf den Steinfliesen neben ihnen gestanden, als hätte ihr Wegräumen bedeutet, dass dieser Nachmittag endgültig zu Ende war- und nie wieder laut erwähnt werden würde.

_Let the storm wash the plates_

---------------------------------------------------

Ich habe bewusst offen gelassen, wo Rei denn nun ist. Ob er in einem anderen Teil der Welt lebt als Kai, ob er überhaupt noch lebt – das ist euch überlassen. Ebenso wie die Frage, ob Kai und Rei sich doch noch einmal irgendwann in ihrem Leben wiedersehen werden.   
Das könnt ihr für euch entscheiden. Wo Rei für mich ist, sage ich deshalb auch nicht.

Ich würde mich jedenfalls freuen, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlasst. .


End file.
